Time Lost
by spikesmisty
Summary: One shot. Five years after they graduated Brooke returns for their 5 year reunion. Lots of flashbacks. Naley, Brucas


Disclaimer- If I owned OTH Peyton would have been the one hit by the car and Lucas & Brooke would still be together.

Note-One shot…sorry I haven't been around lately. This is the longest one shot I've written so far so be nice and review.

"Never thought I'd see you here again," a familiar voice said to Haley James Scott while she was standing inside Karen's Café.

"Same to you," she replied as she turned around and saw her best friend, Brooke Davis.

Brooke smiled and hugged Haley. "How's my godson?" the brunette asked.

"Jamie is good…so how's my goddaughter?" Haley replied as she touched Brooke's barely showing bump.

"Kicking a lot…she's gonna be an awesome cheerleader." Brooke sat down at one of the tables. "So, you promise Lucas isn't coming to the reunion."

"Yes, well, at least he hasn't mention anything to me or Nathan," Haley said as Nathan walked into the café. "Hey, Honey."

Nathan bent down and kissed his wife of 6 years.

"EW!!" the 5 year old, James Scott, cried as he stood next to his father holding a basketball.

Brooke laughed and stood up. "Godson, don't I get a kiss?" she asked picking him up.

"Auntie Brooke!" he exclaimed kissing her cheek. "Guess what…Uncle Lucas is coming to hang out with us."

Brooke froze.

**Flashback: 4 ½ months ago**

**Brooke Davis sat in a bar drinking her pain away. "Why do I always screw everything up?" she mumbled to herself.**

**"Brooke?" a drunken voice asked.**

**Brooke turned around to see Lucas Scott. "What are you doing in Los Angeles?"**

**"I live outside L.A… me and Peyton have been fighting," he explained.**

**"Oh."**

**XXXX**

**Brooke and Lucas nearly fell through the door as the opened the hotel room door. "Make love to me Lucas," she whispered in his ear.**

**End Flashback**

"Tigger?" Haley asked. "Are you okay?"

Brooke snapped back to reality and handed Jamie over to Nathan. "Um, I'm gonna go back to the hotel." With that she left.

"Is there something I missed?" Nathan asked.

XXXX

Haley laid next to Nathan in the guest room of Deb's house. "Lucas is Brooke's baby's father…they had a fling a few months ago. Lucas doesn't know." Haley sighed. "She doesn't know that he and Peyton are separated."

"Poor her," Nathan replied kissing his wife.

**Flashback: 5 years ago**

**Nathan sat next to Haley in a hospital room, everything was a blur.**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" the doctor asked.**

**Haley opened her eyes a little. **

**"You suffered many injur…"**

**"How's the baby?" interrupted Nathan.**

**"Mrs. Scott you were pregnant with twins…one of them didn't make it. For the rest of your pregnancy you must stay off your feet and no stress."**

**Haley looked at Nathan.**

**He gently kissed her on the forehead. **

**End Flashback**

XXXX

Brooke pulled her car over and parked by Rivercourt. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Suddenly someone tapped on her window. When she looked up she was surprised to see Peyton.

Peyton opened the passenger side door, and sat next to her ex-best friend. "Is it Lucas's?"

"I didn't know you two were married," Brooke replied.

The curly blonde haired woman sighed. "We're separated…the only reason we got married was because I thought I was pregnant…which I wasn't."

"Oh," Brooke whispered unsure what to say.

Peyton placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "We wouldn't have lasted even if I was pregnant. It's you, Brooke, no matter how much he says it's me, you're the one he wants." She pulled out divorce papers. "I want him and I to be happy." She picked a pen up and signed the papers. "Be with him…you and his baby."

**Meanwhile…**

Lucas walked to Rivercourt carrying his younger sister Leslie.

"Lucas?" the 5 year old asked.

"Yeah?" he replied dribbling a basketball.

"Who is Peyton talking to?"

"Huh?" Lucas looked over to the car and noticed Peyton was signing something. _Did she just sign the divorce papers? And why is Brooke crying? _These questions and many more ran through his head. He prayed Peyton signed the papers.

XXXX

Brooke Davis walked into the ballroom of the Tree Hill Grand. She was dressed in a sleeveless black dress that clung to her curves. Her eyes spotted Lucas the second he walked into the room.

"Brooke," he called.

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go, Lucas," Brooke said.

"You're pregnant!?" he asked pulling her to the side of the room. "Is…is it mine?"

Brooke stared at him for moment unsure what to say.

"Is it mine?"

"Yes," the pregnant brunette whispered.

Lucas released her arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" he calmly asked.

"You were married…I didn't want to break you two up."

Lucas sighed. "Our marriage has been over for almost a year…she signed divorce papers. On Monday it will be official."

"Broody-Lucas, I've always loved you, but…"

"No buts. I don't expect to a relationship, but I want to be in my baby's life."

"You will be."

XXXX

**4 months later…**

Brooke laid in the hospital bed with a little girl in her arms. "Hell my luv," she whispered in a sing-song voice.

"She's perfect," Lucas said as he walked in with a dozen roses.

"Awwww, Broody."

Lucas set the roses on the table and kissed her. "She looks just like her mother."

"With her father's eyes," Brooke added.

Lucas gently picked her up. "Chloe Penelope Scott, you are gorgeous."

Brooke laughed. "That she I."

He laid the new born down in the hospital bassinet. "Cheery, there's a present for you in that bag," Lucas announced.

Brooke smiled as she opened the little bag. "Oh my god," she whispered pulling out a diamond ring. "Broody?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Lucas Eugene Scott, I'll marry you."

Lucas kissed her long and passionately while Chloe cooed.

Fin

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
